


Where We Left Off

by broken_hearted_bard



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mentions Phoebe/Drake, Post-The Seven Year Witch, Season 7 Charmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Cole had come back after S07E16 -- the Seven Year Witch.<br/>What might have happened if she'd been open to their love again?<br/>Phoebe/Cole</p><p>AU - Canon Divergence. Would rewrite the entire rest of the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Left Off

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to: My twin sister, on her birthday.   
> Happy Birthday K!

"I think I'm in love with you, again, and it makes me feel afraid. Terrified," Phoebe said softly as they sat on a bridge overlooking Golden Gate Park.

"You think?" Cole asked.

"Well, I don't know Cole!" she exclaimed. "I mean, with our history and everything we've been through....love feels like opening up for more pain. Again."

"But...?" he asked.

"Yes, but. But, you helped me. And Drake helped me. And you helped us defeat Zankou. So...I think I can forgive you for all the rest, and even say....I can tell you that I'm sorry for hating you," Phoebe replied.

"No, Phoebe," Cole said. "You had every reason to hate me. I just wish what we went through hadn't closed you off from love. That was my main goal, you have to know that."

"Do you...do you still love me?" Phoebe's voice was a gentle wobble.

"Of course I do. I always will. I always have. I've never loved another, you're it for me, Phoebe," Cole replied.

"I know it wasn't your fault that you became the Source...but after that...the madness?" Phoebe said. 

"That's on me. I was so determined to be in your life, to be whole and strong and capable that I just...I went a little crazy on the magicks. I'm sorry, Phoebe," he said gently.

Phoebe nodded. "I know."

"I just want you to believe again. I don't expect a place in your life. I know I've hurt you, I've hurt your sisters. I understand, Phoebe. Just...promise me you'll move on, find love..." Cole said.

Phoebe turned towards him and reached out. She grabbed his face with both of her hands and leaned forward. Their mouths met in a violent kiss that left each of them breathless and panting. Stunned, she pulled back. "I...I didn't know that was still in there."

Cole licked his lips and then sighed. "We always had that. Good to know we still do."

"I...I do love you, Cole. I didn't think I ever would again. I didn't think I still did, anywhere in my heart," Phoebe explained.

Cole nodded. "I understand, Phoebe. I love you. That's not going to change, and this time...I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going dark, or mad, or power hungry, I promise."

"You can't promise that," she whispered.

Cole grabbed her hands and squeezed them gently. "I can. When the Elders returned me to life in order to help you, to save you, they returned me with specific powers -- and none of those are lethal. I began my healing process in limbo -- while I was dead. I've healed. I'm sane, and stable. I promise you that. They wouldn't have given me a chance to help you if I wasn't. I understand my mistakes now, in a way I never could have before. I'm not a demon anymore, Phoebe. And while I love you, and always will, I'm not the same man that Paige vanquished either. I've grown. Changed."

"Yeah, I can see that. And I like the changes, Cole. I wouldn't be having this conversation with you if I didn't, if I didn't see the man, and not the beast. You _are_ different. More mature. Calmer. Better able to handle things -- like magick. It...it gives me hope, but I'm just so scared. If I love you again, and it all falls apart again...I don't think I can come back from that again," Phoebe explained.

"You're stronger than that. You'd be fine. But that's not going to happen again," Cole replied and then let go of her hands. He stood and offered his hand to help her up. "Your sisters are going to have questions, and they are going to resist us. You know that. Let's go and talk to them and get some of it over with, Phoebe."

Phoebe smiled. "I do love you, but....being in love with you? I'm still scared. I don't know that I can take that leap yet -- and yet....you're willing to face the fire with Piper and Paige?"

"Of course. They're your family," Cole said simply. "Besides. I love them, and Leo, too. And if I'm going to be around...if we're going to work this out together, and be together...then I need to take those steps with your sisters."

"You love them too?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course I do. They're my family. Whether they realize it or not. Whether they accept it or not," Cole added.

Phoebe put her hand in Cole's and let him help her to her feet. Once she was standing, she leaned up again and, this time, kissed him gently.

"We're going to work it out this time, Cole," she said.

Cole grinned. "That's my girl," he said as he put an arm around her.

"We'll take it slow, Cole, but....I never thought I'd have you back -- not like this, not all the way. I never thought we'd get the chance to get it right. Now that we have that chance...I want to try," Phoebe said.

"I want to try too. I don't want to make the same mistakes, or rely on magick to fix the problems, or to fix me. We'll do this right, this time," Cole agreed.

A large, contented smile spread across Phoebe's face. "Let's go home then," she said.

Cole wrapped her in his arms and they melted into his shimmering power. They'd face whatever came next, together.

***************************************

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”  
> Taking it in a slightly different way.


End file.
